


古緣（17）

by Tsllxst



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsllxst/pseuds/Tsllxst
Summary: 椰肉的車





	古緣（17）

奈子醒来后，玄空、连都和成暗三神器齐聚于此，正当她在想成暗为什么被炼成后，在她身旁的权姐从上压住她，不断靠近。

“你怎么会在这里？”

“你恨不得把我赶走吗？ 我做错了什么，你告诉我”

“是这样的...”

“别说出来，我要你用身体告诉我知道”

躲在角落的二帝，听到权姐这句，瞬间不淡定了

光北：前线嗑糖好开心

Hi 酱：妈呀！ 这是什么虎狼之词？！

“这... 不合适”

“有什么不合适的？ 你忘了你是我的结发妻子吗？”

“我没忘... 就是那边有两个偷窺者”

??? 这样就被发现了吗？ 权姐看了看那边，袖子一挥，一道屏障出现了，二帝看不到她们，却能听到她们的声音。

“让我好好看看这几十万年，你的技术有没有进步”

“呃... 你... 慢点”

二帝：走了走了，咱别丢人了

-东宫（龙族）

回到宫中，叡娜在处理一些小小的政务，柔理脱下了身上的衣裙，只留下心衣在外面，待叡娜处理好政务，在椅子上打算休息时，柔理向她走来，坐在她大腿上，双手放在她的脖子上。

“你不是睡了吗？”叡娜强忍自己内心的欲望，张嘴就问。

“睡不着，不过你好像还没吃，所以我来当你的晚饭，好好享用吧 ~ ”柔理轻声在她耳边说着，挑起她那把。

此话一出，叡娜再也忍不住了，她扯掉柔理身上的心衣，一口咬住了小山峰，又温柔地舔舐着，柔理享受地抬起了头，叡娜一手捧着她纤细的腰，一手昂起她的下巴，舔舐着她的锁骨和脖子。

“这顿前菜我吃够了，来，进来”

说罢，她把手指放在洞口前，让柔理坐下去。

“啊...”

“来~自己动动试试”

柔理很害羞，不过还是自己动了几次。

“啊... 好累”

“呃... 你可真是要人命，我来咯~”

叡娜加快了手指的速度和频率，柔理说不出一句完整的话，很快地，她迎来了第一次高潮。 叡娜的手指抽出，放下柔理，走到床边。

柔理爬到床上，额头与叡娜相贴，长长的指尖撩开了叡娜的衣襟，舌头互相交缠，愈来愈重的呼吸打在脸上。

“哈~我没力气了”

“我来帮你”

叡娜把舌头抵在洞口前，品尝专属于自己的甜品

“你也尝尝”

舌头再次交缠，柔理尝到了自己的味道，略显害羞。 叡娜慢慢地进入，有赖于先前做的前戏，她进入的很顺利，柔理舒服地发出了声音，待她开始适应后，叡娜加快了速度。

“够了... 呃！”

叡娜在她身上留下了印记，紧紧和她十指相扣，舔舐着她的耳垂，轻声的喘息，啪啪的碰撞声，令她们得到了巨大的满足。

“我爱你”

“嗯，我也”

两人交颈而眠

-玄晶府

彩演换好衣服，拿了一份竹简在那看

“你又在看书~”

“嗯~在看上次去天宫那借来的史册”

“我身上又有了好多小草莓呀~”

“要不我再种些？”

“哼~我饿了~我去做饭”

彩演笑了笑，回复了记忆的生活真好，她牵起咲良的手，亲了一下，恍惚想永远停留在这一刻。

未完待续...


End file.
